It's The End Of The World
by Shaylagirl
Summary: Supernatural/One Tree Hill Crossover! The Winchester boys, Sam and Dean, have reached the end of their road when they find the one that can kill all things evil in Brooke Davis. Will she join them to hunt down evil to end the war once and for all?
1. The Meeting In The Woods

**The meeting in the woods.**

She ran. She ran for all that she was worth. Branches hit her face and body but she didn't even notice that her whole body was full of wounds from the run through the forest. Her feet were bare, she had lost her shoes when she started running but she hadn't noticed that either. Her dark hair got caught in some branches but she just kept on moving. All she did was run, everything in her body told her to run. She heard her attacker behind her. Was there just one or more than that? It sounded like there was more than one. They were gaining on her. "Run!" She thought to herself. "Don't think, just run!" She didn't know for how long she could keep this up, it felt like she had been running for hours now. She saw a clearing in the woods and headed towards it with the hope of there being a road or some buildings on the other side with people that could help her. When she reached the clearing her hope was gone. All of a sudden she felt something grab her from behind. She screamed but someone put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.  
"_It's okay, we're here to help,_" a mans voice whispered in her ear. She turned her head to see who was holding her so firmly. Even though she was terrified she felt somewhat safe. She heard how the people who was chasing her were making their way towards her.

"_Hey!_" She turned her head just enough to see a man standing beside her with what looked like an antique gun. He pointed it away from her, towards her followers, who had just caught up with her as she fell. The man aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced a man's scull, a white flash came from the bullet wound and the man fell over seemingly dead. She screamed. She had never seen a man being shot before. But this wasn't what she thought it would be like. The white flash. It wasn't normal. The man with the gun spoke again;

"_Well, would you look at this? I guess that I've killed your leader, haven't I? So how many of you are there? I can count five of you. Oh, and then Mr. Dead here of course. So that makes six. Where's the rest of the pack?_"

A woman stepped out of the shadows. Her red hair beaming in the moonlight.

"_Around,_" the red-haired woman said with a smile.

"_Well, bitch! Why don't you tell them to come out so we can have some fun? It's been a long time since I got to kill me some vampires._"

He still held her tight in his arms. His hand wasn't covering her mouth anymore. He just held her and she felt safe. The other one, the man with the gun was speaking. What was he saying? She was positive that she was dreaming. That was all it was. It was a nightmare, because that was the only way for vampires to exist. He did say vampires, didn't he? Then everything happened really fast. The man who was holding her pulled her away just as the other man pulled out a machete.

"_Stay here! Don't move and if anything comes towards you... Use this!_" He put something in her hand, as she looked down at it she realized that it was a machete that he had handed her. She noticed that the man was tall and his eyes had something sweet in them. He looked at her as if everything was going to be okay, nodding. He left her standing up against a tree with the blood covered machete in her hand, she threw it to the ground, disgusted. Then he ran into the fight.

Then she saw something else. The red-haired woman was walking towards her with a smile on her face. Somehow she had gotten away from the two men fighting and her eyes were fixed on her. Blood splattered on her as someone fell. Was that a head?! The woman just laughed. How could she be laughing? This wasn't right!  
"_You are not an easy woman to get a hold of_" she said with a smile.  
"_What do you want?_" she said almost screaming in fear. "_I don't understand what I have done, please... Just leave me alone!_"  
"_Well, we can't do that you see. We have been looking for you for a really long time and now that __we have found you we just can't give you up. You are so special_" the redheaded woman said and gently stroked her cheek. "_We don't wanna hurt you. We just wanna help you become who you are destined to be._" The vampire grabbed her hair,exposing her neck. "_I just want a little tasting_" she said smiling. She screamed in fear when she realized what was about to happen.

His hands were covered in vampire blood. Just as he killed a big buff white man by beheading he heard her screams. The red-haired was about to bite the young woman. "Once touched by evil" he thought before yelling at his brother, throwing the machete to him, pulling out the gun and the he started running towards the two women. She screamed. He could see the fear in her eyes. The vampires second set of teeth descending in her mouth so she could give her the kiss that he knew would be fatal. It would be fatal because he would have to kill the young woman if the red-haired succeeded.

He could see the attacked woman trying to reach for the machete but it was too far away. He wasn't going to make it, he aimed and fired his gun. The bullet passed right behind the red-haired vampires head. "Damn it!" He aimed again and then something that he didn't expect happened.

She fought to be freed but she wasn't strong enough. She couldn't reach the machete, it was useless. Then her fear turned to anger. An anger that stemmed from the fact that she was to young to die. She hadn't done everything she wanted in life yet, she didn't have her family, she wasn't ready to go yet. She did the only thing she was able to do which was to grab the vampires neck with her hand.  
"_I told you to leave me alone!_" She screamed, her anger powering her. All of a sudden the smile disappeared from the vampires face and instead fear all was what showed. Two seconds later the only thing that was left of the vampire was a pile of ashes. She screamed in fear when something she didn't understand had happened. She stared at her hand, covered in sot and ashes from the vampire. What just happened?

She screamed. Had she killed someone with her bare hands? She caught on fire didn't she? She picked up the machete the tall one had given her.

"_Come on then! You want me? Come and get me you assholes!_" Tears were running down her face, she couldn't see who was coming towards her but she wasn't about to take any chances. She threw the machete in front of her, hoping to somehow kill her attacker, but someone grabbed her hand with force but at the same time gently.

"_It's okay now. They're dead. They're all dead!_" She could hear that it was the man with the gun speaking to her. Instantly she felt safe. His voice calmed her. He touched her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"_You're safe now,_" he said looking into her big green, sad eyes. "_Are you okay?_"

"_I think so. I don't... What happened?_" She started screaming. "_What the hell happened?!_" The other, taller man spoke.

"_Those were vampires. They have been following you all the way from New York and so have we. We knew that you were in danger. But everything is fine... for now._"

"_For now?!_" The older of the two gave his brother a look, telling him to shut up then he smiled at her.

"_I'm Dean Winchester and this is my idiot of a brother Sam._"

"_Brooke Davis,_" she said confused but smiling.

She felt safe now.

--

So please tell me what you think. This is my first time writing a fanfic and I really want for you to give me any comments, good or bad. I should tell you that English is not my first language if there's any (or many??) faults in grammar or spelling. I hope that you at least enjoyed the reading.

Shayla


	2. The Explanation

_"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my idiot of a brother Sam."_

_"Brooke Davis," she said confused but smiling. _

_She felt safe now._

**The Explanation.**

Brooke was standing in what appeared to be a bloodbath and it was. Right by her feet was the ashes of the vampire who had tried to bite her, who somehow had turned into ashes by the touch of her hand, or by something else, she didn't know. She couldn't figure it out.

In front of her there were beheaded bodies in pools of blood. She started crying again, thankful she had been saved by Sam and Dean, and scared of what was right in front of her eyes.

"_We need to get out of here. Someone might have heard,_" Dean said looking around making sure someone wasn't watching from the shadows.

"_I 'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on! Vampires? Vampires bursting into flames when I touch them? What the fuck is going on?!_" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Dean with anger in her eyes but her anger went away. He did something to her. Something fluttered in her belly when she looked at him.

"_Please Brooke. We will explain everything. We just need to get you out of here and somewhere safe. Then we'll tell you everything. I promise._" She looked at Sam. Was he telling the truth? She wanted to know now but if she went with them would they tell her? They did save her live after all, she didn't have any reason for not trusting them. He still gave her that feeling of being safe when he looked at her.

"_Okay. Where are we going?_"

As they walked through the woods the sun was beginning to warm up the earth, but it couldn't make Brooke feel warm. She was still scared and with every sound she heard behind her she grabbed Dean's arm for safety. Every time she did that Dean smile and shot Sam a look and Sam just shook his head. Wasn't he ever going to change?  
Her top was torn from running through the forest and she was bleeding. I must look like a mess, she thought to herself. Why am I even thinking about this? She knew but didn't allow herself to go there.

"_Are you cold?_" Dean looked at her with concern in his eyes. She nodded and started rubbing her arms to become warm again. Dean took of his brown leather jacket and offered it to her. She could feel the warmth of his body when she put it on. It smelled nice, just as he did.

"_It's going to be okay. You are safe now and I promise... I will make sure that you stay that way to. Everything is going to be fine._" She did something to him, her eyes. They sure were beautiful. That dimpled smile melted his heart. But he shouldn't be thinking about that. The effect she had on him wasn't important. Keeping her safe was, defeating evil was. Nothing was to come between him and that now. He had gone through too much, Sam had gone through to much.

The motel room sure was disgusting. The television set only played porn, there were vibrating beds and mirrors on the ceiling. Brooke felt uncomfortable there but at least it had a warm shower and she slowly washed away the evil memories from last night. What had really happened? Did she kill that vampire with her bare hands? Even though she knew that it was impossible she knew what had happened. She killed someone.

She stepped out of the shower, toweling her body and hair dry. She needed for Dean and Sam to tell her what was going on. Right now. She was just about to put her dirty clothes back on but then there was a knock on the door.

"_Brooke? Are you okay? I have some clean clothes for you._" Dean. Every time he said something she felt a flutter in her belly. She smiled and wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door.

"_Thank you._" She saw Dean sitting on the bead with a worried look in his eyes. "_Where is Sam?_"

"_He just went to get some food. You must be starving._" That girl was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. God knows he's had his fair share of women but no one had ever made him feel this way by just looking at him. He pushed his thoughts out of his mind.

After getting dressed, she walked out of the bathroom, almost feeling like a new woman. Sam was back with breakfast. As soon as she smelled the food she felt how hungry she was. They ate for a while, in silence, then she couldn't wait any longer.

"_As soon as I was safe you promised you would tell me what was going on. You promised to explain everything. Well, I feel safe so start talking._" She looked at Sam and then Dean. "What the hell happened back there?"

"_As you've probably already figured out by now those people back there weren't people, but vampires. They have been following you from New York here to Tree Hill. We found out that they were after you, so we followed you to. We needed to keep you safe._" Sam looked straight in her eyes. She could feel that he was telling her the truth. "_We have been following you for about a week now._"

"_Why didn't you just talk to me? You could have told me what was going on!_" Dean looked at her, he almost seemed angry.

"_Would you have believed us?_" Dean said. "_Would you have believed us if we had come to you, telling you that you were being hunted by vampires? You would have called the cops on us!_"

"_You're right, I probably would have done that. Why were they after me? The redhead said that they had been looking for me for a long time._" Sam started talking again.

"_That's because they have. Unfortunately it's not just them who are after you. You are in danger. For now you are safe but you are very much in danger._" Brooke stared at Sam in disbelief and fear.

"_Sam! Give the girl a break would you?!_"

"_She needs to know, Dean!_"

"_Yeah, well can't you see that you're scaring her?_" They looked at each other like they were about to take each other apart. Dean knew that they had traded places somewhere on their journey. Sam used to be the one who gently explained everything while Dean just wanted to get everything out, no matter the cost. But now, he didn't want to scare Brooke. He knew that Sam was tired of hunting. He knew that he missed Jessica and that he needed to kill everything evil to make up for the fact that she died so prematurely. He just wanted to end the war so he could start his life all over again. Dean wanted that to but not at the cost of scaring Brooke.

"_You know what?_" Sam stood up and walked towards the door. "_You tell her. I need to be alone for a while._"

"_Is he okay?_"

"_He'll be fine._" Dean said. "_He's been through a lot but he always lands on his feet. He's just got a lot on his mind._" Just like her, she thought. What happened with that vampire? Did she kill her and if she did, then how? She was afraid of the answer but knew that she needed to hear it.

"_Was it me who killed that wom... that vampire?_"

"_Yes._" He didn't know what more to say. This conversation pained him but she needed to know, Sam was right.

"_How?_" Her eyes started to become filled with tears again. She couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe that he had to be the one to do this to her. He looked at her for a long while. How was he gonna tell her? She looked at him with that sadness in her eyes that killed him. He took a deep breath and said;

"_You are a very special girl. You have the power to kill everything evil in this world._"

"_Come again?_"

"_Ever since our friend Bobby discovered a book during one of his hunts a few years back we have known of a woman powerful enough to kill every evil entity in the world. Demons, changelings, ghosts, everything. This woman could kill them all in just one attempt. I believe that this woman is... well, you._" Dean looked at Brooke, scared of what her reaction might be. He didn't even remember how he had reacted when he was told about everything that's out there in the dark. But he had only been a kid then. Kids can cope with things, sometimes ever better than adults. She didn't speak, just sat there on the bed looking into the wall. He decided to tell her everything. Maybe it was stupid but for some reason he just had to.

"_Contrary to popular beliefs, there are things that go bump in the night. Sam and I... we are the ones that bump back._" This time Brooke reacted. She turned her head with a confused look.

"_So... what? You mean you two hunt these things?_"

"_Yes, we're hunters. It started when a demon killed our mother. Dad started hunting and we... Well, we didn't really have any other choice than to tag along._" Memories flashing before his eyes. His mother, the fire, the blood. Whatever he saw, one thing more gruesome than the other he had never been able to get that image out of his head.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. She just wanted to hold him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But she knew that he would never get his mother back.

"_Why is everyone looking for me? Why were those... things after me?_"

"_They were after you because you are the chosen one. The one who could kill every evil in this world._"

"_You've already told me that! What does all of it mean?_"

"_The lore also says that if you turn evil... You could kill everyone good to. They want to turn you evil so you can kill everyone resisting them so they can claim this world as their own. Hell is real. Demons... well, it's hell for them to apparently._"

"_What is it that you want me to do?!_"

"_We want you to... Kill them. Kill them all._"

"_What?! I am not a killer. Evil or not. I don't care! I won't become a killer!_"

She started crying uncontrollably. She screamed out her fears, threw the pillow from the bed and then she started hitting him. She hit him as hard as she possibly could. Like if she would hit him hard enough he would take back everything he had said, everything that happened in that forest. Dean just let Brooke hit him. He knew that she needed to get it out of her system. When her screams turned to sobbing he held her rocking her back and forth.

"_I don't want to kill anybody_" Brooke whispered.

"_I know._" He wondered if maybe he was holding her to tight so he released his grip a little. He kissed her on the forehead and looked down on her tear drenched face. Man she was beautiful. Brooke locked up at Dean, their eyes met. It was like a moth to a flame. Brooke couldn't tare her eyes from his. Those beautiful eyes.

"_I..._" Dean cleared his throat and loosened his grip around her a little bit more.

"_Please just hold me... Please?_" How could he say no to her? Every fiber in his body told him to hold her forever. So he held her, kissed her again on her forehead and this time when she looked up at him he couldn't help it.

That was the softest, warmest lips she's ever encountered. They gave her exactly what she needed. She clung to him, never wanting to let go. The butterflies in her stomach only grew stronger and she couldn't control herself. She tore of his shirt and witnessed chiseled abs and pecks. The passion between them only grew stronger and Dean undressed her carefully. On the one hand, to make sure that he didn't hurt her more than she already was from the run through the forest, and on the other, to saver each second with her.


	3. The Disbelief

_...to saver every moment with her._

**The Disbelief.  
**  
Dean woke up with Brooke sleeping on his chest. Maybe this was it. Maybe this would be the moment that would change him forever. Whatever happened, he knew he couldn't let her get hurt. He would do anything to stop that from happening. He took a deep breath to take all of her in. He didn't want to move and risking her to wake up. She needed to sleep and obviously he didn't mind being so close to her.  
Suddenly the door flung open and Sam froze in the doorway.  
"_Oh that is just... disgusting!_" He quickly closed the door again. Dean started laughing as he heard Sam calling through the door "_Call me on my cell when you two are... um... done._" Deans laughter woke Brooke up and she gave him a confused look.  
"_I think we just scarred poor Sammy for life_" he said with a smile. Brooke started laughing and they fell into each others arms, making love once again. When his lips crashed on hers a doubt was lit in her mind. What was she doing? She had only known him for a few hours but everything felt so right. She felt save with him and every second that she could hold on to that feeling was amazing.  
This was nothing like Dean used to act. Sure he wasn't the one to turn down a night in bed with a girl but this was different. He felt something he never felt before with her. He loved the way her body moved under his hands, the way she reacted to her presence and just for a moment he forgot all about the upcoming war, just throwing himself into the moment.

"_So... tell me. Who are you Brooke?_" He wanted to know everything about her. Every little detail, every dream, every fear. He listened to her when she told him about her life, family and friends. They spent hours in bed talking, laughing and kissing before they realized the Sam still hadn't come back. Dean jumped out of bed, pulling his cell from his jean pocket.  
"_Sammy. Dude, where are you?_" A laugh was heard on the other end.  
"_Are you kidding me? As far away from what I saw as possible._"  
"_Jeez, you can come back. We're... hm..._"  
"_Done?_" Sam replied.  
"_Dude, that's just wrong. Would you just get you ass back here?_" He hung up and turned to Brooke who by now had gotten all of her clothes back on. He looked at her for a while before getting dressed. This wasn't him, he never did things like this and it scared him. He wasn't sure what all of this meant. He loved the few moments he had gotten go spend with her, pretending that the final battle wasn't soon approaching but it was. Nothing could change that, no matter how much he wished they could just live in this moment. He knew that once they let the war take the bigger part in their life nothing would be the same. But for now, he would just live, whatever that meant.

Moments later Sam opened the door with his hand covering his eyes.  
"_Is it safe?_" Both Brooke and Dean started laughing and said in unison;  
"_Yes!_"  
"_Hell, how am I supposed to know that?_" He said putting down his hand and closing the door behind him. "_You two might have been getting it on up against a wall for all I know._" Brooke face turned red and Dean threw a pillow at Sam.  
"_Um... I'm gonna go get us something to eat from the vending machine outside._" Brooke said steping outside the door. Sam stared at Dean with questions in his eyes.  
"_What Sammy?_" Dean asked annoyed.  
"_What the hell are you doing Dean? Don't you think there's more at stake here than you getting laid?_"  
"_Dude, this isn't any of your business! Okay?_"  
"_Damn it Dean! You are gonna ruin everything! Why her Dean? There are tons of girls here and you have to get in bed with the girl we need to help us? Why?_"  
"_You know what! It's not the same. She's not the same as. There's just... something about her and I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Just drop it!_"  
"_But..._"  
"_No Sam! Trust me on this one! Nothing is holding me back from finishing this once and for all. Let's just drop this okay!_" It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"_Okay, so now you have to explain this whole "special-power" thing._" She wasn't about to wait any longer for the whole explanation. From this moment she wanted to know everything.  
"_Are you sure you're ready?_" Dean asked. She nodded and Sam cleared his throat.

"_I don't know what Dean told you about us but..._"

"_He told me you were hunting the supernatural and that some Bobby-guy found a book about me. And that I was special in some way, special because I could kill all evil things._"  
"_Well, yes you are special. Our friend Bobby found the same lore as those vampires obviously. He found a book saying that a girl would be born with powers to kill every evil entity in the world. Once touched by evil she would turn and have the power to kill everyone good in the world. You see, you are the last weapon in the war against evil. We have been in this war for years now and you are our last chance to save the people in this world._" Sam paused but she signaled him to continue.  
"_We have been on the road killing everything evil but now an evil, like nothing we've ever encountered before has risen and we can't kill it. There is only one person that can do this. That person is you. You see, this one demon opened every gate to hell letting every demon out to reek havoc on this world. We have tried to stop him but we can't do this on our own. You have to help us._" Sam pleaded with her.  
"_So you want me to kill a demon and then I can go back to my life? Is that it?_" Dean put his hand on hers and said;  
"_It's not just a demon... It's the demon... We think it's Lucifer._"  
"_The devil!?_"

Brooke started laughing uncontrollably. They were crazy. This was all an elaborate joke or something. Were they actually telling her that the devil was after her trying to turn her evil? Both Sam and Dean watched as she laughed until tears ran down her cheeks.  
"_Well, that wasn't the reaction we expected..._" Sam shook his head. Brooke looked at him smiling through her tears of laughter.  
"_Do you actually want me to believe you when you say that the devil is after me? You two are crazy!_" She turned to Dean. "_And you! You... you actually slept with me. Twice!_" Anger started stir within. "_What_ _kind of a joke is this?! Why would you do this to me you son of a bitch! Why?_"  
"_Brooke..._" Dean wanted to explain. How was he gonna tell her that something had happened to him the first time he saw her? That something inside him woke up that had been slumbering for years, ever since Cassie. How could he admit these feelings for her when he didn't even wanted to admit them to himself. He sat in silence as she looked at him with anger and disgust in her eyes.  
"_Don't! Don't you dare! I'm not gonna listen to this crap! I'm leaving._" She rushed out the door and slammed it shut behind her.  
"_Great._" Dean stood up turning to Sam. "_I guess I better go get her back right?_"  
"_You think?_" Dean shot Sam an angry look and walked out the door.

"Brooke?!" Dean walked aimlessly shouting out for Brooke. He had been walking around for almost an hour now shouting her name. How could she just leave like that? Okay, so she didn't believe them about Lucifer, he wouldn't have either, but she shouldn't have left like that. She was in big trouble and if he couldn't find her before someone else did so would he be. The entire world would be in trouble. With that thought he saw her sitting by the river. He walked up to her slowly and sat down beside her.  
"_I have been looking for you. Have you been here all along?_"  
"_Leave me alone Dean._" Brooke got up and started walking away. Dean chased after her calling out her name. He grabbed her wrist turning her around.  
"_Let me go Dean._"  
"_I know that this is a lot to take and I'm sorry that I have to put this on you._" Tears ran down her face and all he wanted to do was to hold her but he didn't. "_I know that this isn't fair but you are the only one that can help the world. If you don't. Well, it'll be hell for everyone. It won't be pretty, trust me on that one._" He remembered those months that he spent in hell. He wasn't about to let anyone else go through what he went through. Brooke saw that his eyes started to fill with tears and she wondered if maybe she had misjudged him. Obviously he really did believe this and something had happened in those woods. She remembered the white flash from the vampires head when Dean had fired his gun. Brooke sat down on a nearby bench and signaled Dean to sit beside her. They sat in silence as thoughts rushed through her head. If he was telling the truth, if the devil really was walking the earth, would she be the best person to turn to? But if she had the possibility to help why wouldn't she? She thought of all her friends, her godson, the life that she had built here in Tree Hill. She never wanted anything to happen to her friends but she was scared for her own well-being to.  
She wanted to believe Dean. There was something about him and not just the fact that they had shared something amazing. Somehow she knew that he was telling the truth, she knew it in her heart where he had etched himself a place.

"_I don't know what to think about this. It's crazy! You know that right?_" He smiled a crocked smile. "_If I do believe you. What happens then?_"  
"_If you do believe us, believe me, then you are going to have to start training right away. You can't control your powers and if you want to help you have to be in full control. We will help you every step of the way, I will be right there with you teaching you everything I know._" If she were to help them she would be faced with the worst kind of evil the world had ever seen and she wasn't even sure that she believed all of this.  
"_Hey..._" Dean put his hands on her face framing it. "_Trust me when I say that I won't let anything bad happen to you. I would never allow that._" His eyes showed her once again, just like last time, that he wanted her. He pulled her in to a soft kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Even if he was crazy he still was the best kisser, she thought, pulling him closer. The Brooke that Dean knew wasn't really her anymore. She had promised herself long ago that she would take it nice and easy when it came to men but meeting Dean made that decision float away. She couldn't believe the feelings she got from knowing this man only one day.  
"_Well, well, well. Would you look at this? The oldest Winchester and The One. Leave it to Dean Winchester to hook up with someone he's trying to save._" Brooke and Dean pulled away from each other only to find themselves staring at two women in front of them. Their eyes were as black as the night. The two women started to walk around them in circles while laughing.  
"_What the fu...? What's wrong with their eyes Dean?_"  
"_Demons_" he said in a whisper. He realized his mistake that instantly. How could he have been so stupid as to not bring any weapons? Why hadn't he thought about weapons? Obviously he was in such a hurry getting Brooke back to the motel room, to see her again, that he couldn't even think straight.

She couldn't stop looking at the womans eyes, they were pitch black. The woman blinked a few times making the black in her eye disappear and appear. All of this was real, she was sure now that she wasn't dreaming. Dean put his arm around Brooke trying his best to protect her without any weapons. The fear started to take a hold in her body once again. Was this what her life would be like from now on? Every night there would be a new evil hunting her, trying to hurt her or turn her evil? All of a sudden Dean was pulled away by some magical force pinning him up against a tree leaving her unprotected. As one demon walked towards her, she realized that she had nowhere to run. She was going to have to fight. But how do you fight a demon? She still couldn't come to terms with the fact that she had killed that vampire one night before, how was she ever gonna be able to do this?  
The demon pinning Dean up against the tree turned on him with a knife. She was smiling as she used the knife on him, cutting wounds on his arms and chest. All he could do was to let her, he couldn't move a limb. He was helpless. Brooke watched in fear as she to was held down by some magical force, making her unable to run away, as the other demon had reached her goal.  
"_We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way you are coming with us._" She paused, tilted her head and smiled. "_If you would just let me turn you now then maybe we will spare your precious Dean._" She grinned an evil grin and Brooke didn't believe her for a second. The demon stepped closer, so close that Brooke can feel her breath on her face. It smelled like sulfur. She tried to break free from the spell put on her by the demon but she couldn't move her feet. But she felt how she could move her arms. She looked over at Dean who looked like he was suffocating, turning red in the face. Even though he didn't show his fear she knew he was afraid.  
"_Brooke. Kill them._" He almost couldn't get the words out she only heard them as a whisper. Filled with anger she pulled her arms up, grabbing the demon by the shoulders. He wasn't going to die, not if she could help it. For once in her life she was happy. She had just been freed from her parents and the psychological trap they had for her, she had just been freed from all the drama that always had been a constant part in her life and now this? Her anger started growing and she could feel her hands becoming warmer, like they soon would catch on fire.

Dean saw Brooke's intentions and wanted to distract his attacker so she wouldn't be able to help her fellow demon.  
"_Are you having fun, bitch?_" His voice was almost gone. The demon turned her gaze towards him and smiled.  
"_Of course I am having fun. I get to torture the great Dean Winchester. Okay, so it's not like I haven't already, when you were on your little vacation to hell, but this is so much better. I have you all to myself now. I am not one for sharing._" She put the knife up against his cheek cutting him again. He saw how the other demon caught on fire and burned into dust. Brooke started to walk towards him. "_Why would you think I am not having fun?_"  
"_I just wanted to keep you a bit occupied_". As he said that the demon felt a tap on her shoulder, spun around and met Brooke's eyes. The demon took a step back and looked around for her friend.  
"_How did you...?_"  
"_Like this._" Brooke harshly placed her hands on the demons cheeks who instantly caught on fire. She screamed as she burned but a few seconds later it was over. The demon was gone and Brooke fell to her knees. Dean, freed from his prison as soon as the demon died, tumbled down onto the grass.  
Her open hands were still on fire but it didn't seem to hurt her. She opened her eyes, looking down on her hands. First she didn't seem to believe what she saw but then she closed her hands to fists extinguishing the fire. She looked up at Dean who sat beside her. He was bleeding from his arms, chest and face, struggling for air. Brooke got up from her spot and slowly moved towards Dean, all the while looking around for anyone else. She pulled him close to her, putting his arm around her shoulders pulling him to a standing position.  
"_Are you okay?_"  
"_I'll be fine._" His voice was scratchy, he coughed from straining his voice when talking. "_You just saved my ass._" He said it almost like it was a bad thing she thought.  
"_You're welcome. Anyway, I'm_ j_ust repaying the favor,_" she said smiling. "_Let's get you back to the motel._"


	4. The Training Begins

"_Are you okay?_"  
"_I'll be fine._" His voice was scratchy, he coughed from straining his voice when talking. "_You just saved my ass._" He said it almost like it was a bad thing she thought.  
"_You're welcome. Anyway, I'm_ j_ust repaying the favor,_" she said smiling. "_Let's get you back to the motel._"

**The Training Begins.  
**  
They started their painful walk back to the motel room. Dean had in all his haste, not only left anything to use against any attackers but also, his cellphone behind so they couldn't call Sam to pick them up. Dean was weak from his brush with the demon. Brooke, even though she had been weak after killing both demons, had gotten her strength back only to get a splitting headache. It felt sometimes that her eyes were about to pop put of their sockets. An hour later they stood before their motel room door.  
"_Thank you for coming after me. Without you there I don't think I would be standing here now. But if it's any consolation, I believe you now_" she said winking at him. He laughed at her joke but it hurt to laugh. He clenched his fist and grinned at the pain. Brooke put her hands around his cheeks, looking straight into his eyes. Even though he knew it was a mistake he slowly lowered his head so his lips could reach hers...  
"_Oh! Sorry, I thought I heard something._" Sam had opened the door just as they were about to kiss. Dean muttered something to his brother which was unheard by Sam as he saw what state his brother was in. He helped him through the door and sat him down on the bed. "_What the hell happened!?_"  
"_I found her!_" Dean exclaimed smiling but with a pained expression.  
"_Yeah, I can see that but what the hell happened after you found her?_" Brooke started to explain everything that had happened. How she had been found, the demons, how she killed them both. Sam sat quiet just listening to her story. He asked her what her feelings were when she killed the demons. She explained that both this time and the one before she was angry. So angry that she almost felt like on fire.  
"_I guess we have found your trigger then. Good work Brooke._" Sam looked over at Dean who seemed to be sound asleep. Brooke laughed at the man sleeping like a little baby. Then she turned her attention to Sam again.  
Dean pretended to sleep. He knew that it was his fault that they almost died back there. Sam was right, there was nothing more important than ending the war. They were soldiers, nothing more. His mistake had almost jeopardized everything. He knew what he had to do from here on out. Then he heard Brooke tell Sam;  
"_I believe you. This whole vampire, demon, devil-thing, I believe you now._" Sam looked at her and said;  
"_Well then... The training starts tomorrow._"  
  
Five weeks later.  
"_Come on Brooke! Get up!_" Sam pulled the covers off of her to get her out of bed. She had gotten even thinner than before and more muscular. She took her pillow and threw it at Sam.  
"_Leave me alone, I just wanna sleep_" she pouted. Sam pulled the curtains away revealing the morning sun outside her window. She sighed and sat up. "_I hate you. I really do._" She gave him an angry look and watched as he left her to get dressed. Ten minutes later Brooke walked out of her room into the kitchen where Sam and Dean were eating their breakfast. She watched Dean as he was devouring a sandwich. His wounds had healed now only leaving a red scar on his cheek visible to tell anyone about their near death. He hadn't looked at her in that way since that night the demons attacked them. Nowadays it seemed like he didn't look at her at all. She had been over that night a thousand times in her mind but couldn't remember anything that would make this change possible. The morning after they met the demons he was a completely different guy. He didn't laugh, he didn't even smile anymore. All he did was shout at her during training and some nights she was ready to leave. But she still saw something in him so she stayed around, hoping that he would come to his senses. Maybe it was those few moments they spent together before he changed that she still clung to. She wasn't ready to be on her own yet anyway. She needed the brothers to protect her until she had gotten 100 percent control of her powers. She sat down next to Sam, across the table from Dean and started eating in silence. She looked at Dean a few times but he just kept on eating, not showing that he even knew that she was there.

They had been hiding out in a cabin they borrowed from a friend of a friend. That was all the explanation she got. She suspected that they were trespassing but never mentioned it. They were really careful pouring salt at every window and door. Outside they had done everything they could to turn away any evil creature trying to get to Brooke. Two more times they had encountered demons in Tree Hill before they left for the cabin in Ohio. After that no strange things had happened. The only thing they did was training.  
She had gotten better at controlling her powers and now she didn't need that all consuming anger to create the fire. She could now turn her powers on and off like a switch but when she got scared her powers didn't work as good. Sam helped her with showing her his powers and how they worked, Dean trained her with guns, knifes and fighting. He was always really broody and sometimes mean but then sometimes she could swear that she saw him looking at her with those eyes. Even though they had only spent two brief moments together and only shared a few kisses she missed his touch. She missed the way he made her feel when he touched her. Sometimes she wondered how she could have fallen for him with only a few good memories. And then she wondered how she could still hold these feelings for him.

"_Hit me!_" Dean screamed at Brooke to keep on attacking him. The sweat was running down her back and her forehead was glistening. They had been training for three hours straight now and she was tired. He was like an old school drill sergeant who was relentless in his painful training with her. Right now she couldn't see anything sweet at all in him, right now she hated him with her whole being. She kept on hitting and attacking and somehow she got the strength to kick him so he fell on his back. She stood over him, watching him with anger in her eyes.  
"_Good job. You're getting better._" She smiled a crocked smile, turned around and walked back towards the cabin. "_Brooke! We're not done!_" Dean yelled at her telling her to come back but she kept on walking. He ran to catch up with her, when he could reach her he grabbed her wrist.  
"_Don't touch me!_" She pulled her arm from his grip and walked away again.  
"_Brooke!_" She stopped in her tracks and spun around.  
"_You know what! You're an asshole! I have been working my ass of for the past three hours, for the past five weeks actually! I'm tired, I wanna take a shower and you... you're like a fucking sadist who loves watching me in pain. Just leave me the fuck alone!_" She left him standing, rushing into the cabin and shutting the door behind her. Alone inside she leaned against the door and tears started falling down her face. She hated herself for crying over a guy, she had promised herself to never do that again and yet here she was, crying. She wiped her tears and got into the shower washing her sadness away.

He could hear her screams "_You're an asshole!_" He knew he had been an asshole to her the last five weeks but he didn't know what else to do. He had almost had them both killed that night. He hated what he was doing but his feelings for her clouded his judgment, he couldn't think straight and somehow he needed to get her out of his head. This was the only way. If he could he would have left but with that not being a choice he turned to the one thing he knew. He pushed her away. He knew that this was the right thing to do. Sure, he could be with her, really be with her but in doing that he knew that he would jeopardize everything he and his brother had worked for, everything their father had worked for. By being with her he could get himself, Sam and even worse... Brooke killed. He couldn't bare the thought of her getting hurt. He had already proved to himself that it was a really bad idea being with her now. They had almost been killed but he still felt like an ass for just turning everything off around her. When all of this was over he would explain everything and then he could just pray that she would understand.  
He could still hear Sam's voice in his head telling him that it was a bad idea, that they had almost lost everything because of Deans choices and that he just had to keep his pants zipped this time. Even though he knew that Sam was right he somehow hated him for it, even though he realized that it wasn't Sam he was really angry with.  
Sam who had been watching Dean's and Brooke's fight walked up to him.  
"_What was that about?_"  
"_She's mad at me. Not that I can blame her but still..._" He walked away kicking a pebble in his way. Sam wondered if he would follow him but realized that Dean still wouldn't tell him anything so he let him be. Instead he turned his attention towards Brooke. Sam went inside the cabin where he found Brooke in her bedroom getting dressed.  
"Y_ou okay?_"  
"_I'm fine. You're brother on the other hand. Him, I'm ready to kill right about now. Why the hell is he acting like this Sam?_"  
"_Sit down and I'll tell you._"

Brooke sat down next to Sam and waited for him to start telling her his and Deans story.  
"_When I was six months old and Dean four years old there was a fire in my nursery..._" Sam began telling Brooke their story and she sat in silence listening to everything he told her. She begun to understand Dean a little more for every word Sam told her. Growing up with this as a constant part in their life couldn't have been easy. Maybe her fate wasn't the worst? Even though she didn't care for her parents they were still alive. She hadn't gone through what both Dean and Sam had gone through. Losing both their parents, not being able to grow up with their mother. It must have been horrible. She knew now at least a little about why he acted the way he did.  
"_I don't think there's anything that is more important to Dean than winning this war. I don't think that he thinks of anything else right now than just beating the enemy._" Brooke sat quiet just listening with a sad and scared look and he continued. "_That doesn't mean that he would let anything happen to you but just as me, he's tired of being on the road, tired of running from the law, tired of not being able to settle down and just live a normal life._" Sam knew that he wasn't telling the truth. He had seen in Dean's eyes that one thing were more important to him. But as usual Dean kept all of his feelings bottled up, not showing them even to his own brother.  
She listened to Sam telling her about Jessica and how much he loved her. He had even bought her a ring a few days before her death. He had dreamed of spending the rest of his life with her and now he always had that feeling of something missing in his life. His life would never be what he wanted without her.  
"_Thank you for telling me Sam_" she said after he'd finished his story. "_I'm sorry that you had to go through that but I feel like I know you a little bit better now. Both of you._"

The weeks passed and Brooke got better and better at controlling her power. Although every time she used her power she would get a splitting headache, that just seemed to come with the territory. For every day of practicing with Sam her powers grew and for every moment training with Dean she got stronger. It wasn't as difficult to train with Dean any longer. She felt like she understood him better now after her talk with Sam even though she wanted to talk to Dean about how she felt she swallowed her feelings. Now they could sometimes find themselves laughing together but the moment they realized it they would stop and go back to their practice. Usually it was Dean who in some way just killed their laughter and then made her attack him again and again. Now she could deal with him yelling at her but sometimes she could still feel her heart break when he did. She still just wanted for him to look at her the way he did before.  
She had realized the last couple of weeks with his behavior changing for the better that she was in love with him. He was the only one that she ever wanted to be with. Every night she wondered if he wanted her in the same way that she wanted him. Being so close to him and not being able to hold him and touch him made her die inside but on the outside she showed no emotion. She was the same goofy Brooke that she had always been.

Sometimes Dean couldn't think of anything but Brooke. Sometimes he wondered if keeping them apart was the best way to handle things but she showed nothing that she wanted him anymore and that would make it easier for him to put her in the past, at least romantically. He didn't know what else to do. Either way he turned he still came to the same conclusion.  
Dean was walking around outside the cabin checking all the precautions they had taken to make sure no one could get to the cabin. They seemed to be in order but he couldn't be to careful. He did these checks every morning and night, sometimes for hours. He realized that the longer he checked their traps and precautions the less he saw of Brooke. He needed the time to himself. Spending every minute with her not being able to hold her, to kiss her would make him go crazy. Sam used to get on his case for checking the traps for so long every night but Dean thought that now that Sam had stopped his taunting that he might know of Deans true feelings for Brooke.  
He thought that he had been careful, not giving his heart to someone but the moment he had met her all his walls came crashing down exposing his heart. Did Sam ever see the way he looked at Brooke sometimes? Did Brooke ever notice the fact that he wanted her and didn't want to live without her? He could look into her eyes sometimes just wanting to take her in his arms and making passionate love to her. His thoughts disappeared when he suddenly he heard his phone ring, he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open.  
"_Bobby._"  
"_Dean. I've got a job for you and your brother. Maybe this will be the perfect time to see Brooke in action?_"  
"_I don't know if she's ready, Bobby._" He hesitated. "_I don't wanna put her in a situation that she can't handle._" He knew that she could handle it but he wasn't ready to put her in harms way just yet. He knew that she needed to get out there if she would ever really learn but for now he just wanted her to be safe. "_I don't think she ready yet, Bobby._"**  
**"_She'll handle it so get over your little schoolboy crush and get to work you moron!_" How did he know?  
"_Fine, let's hear it..._" He put his own worries away and realized that Brooke was going on her first hunting trip.

"_Brooke! Sam!_" Dean flung the door open. "_Bobby just called, we've got a hunt._" Sam shot Dean a look, the look that Dean knew so well, it told him that Sam wanted to talk to him in private. They stepped into one of the bedrooms, shutting the door behind them.  
"_Do you really think she's ready?_" Sam asked.  
"_I have no idea but we have to get her out there sometime. We knew that this was coming and she has gotten good at controlling her powers and at fighting. She really is good Sam._"  
"_I know that she is good but I'm not sure that she is ready._"  
"_Will she ever be ready? I don't think so but we have no choice._" Sam looked at Dean, thinking about what he had just said. He shrugged and said while opening the door;  
"_I guess she is the one that have to deiced if she's ready or not._"  
"_I am, I am I am!_" Brooke exclaimed while jumping up and down. She had been eavesdropping. "_Can I really go?_" She was sick of being cooped up in the cabin not thinking of anything but training. Dean looked at her smiling. He looked at the gorgeous, silly creature jumping around the cabin.  
"_If you think that you are ready then yes. You can come with us._" Dean said with a sigh knowing that he were about to put her in harms way.  
"_Thank you!_" She jumped into Deans arms, not thinking of what she was doing and hugged him. When they both realized what they were doing they both pulled away and an awkward silence filled the room. Sam just smiled, knowing exactly what they were both thinking and then turned to his brother;  
"_So where are we going?_"

So sorry for the lack of updates this week but things have been really hectic with trying to plan a wedding while taking care of my son and working full time. Hope you liked the chapter. Another one will be posted as soon as possible.

Shay.


	5. The First Hunt

_"So where are we going?"_

**The First Hunt**

They had been driving for a few days, this night they would reach their destination of Arizona. They knew that they were hunting a Yenaldooshi, a type of Navajo skin walker. A Yenaldooshi was most often a witch that had gained her powers from killing a close relative. Sam had as usual been doing extensive research on what they were about to encounter. As always there was ton of lore to make sense of and this had taken a few days.  
Bobby had told Dean that a friend of his had gone to Arizona to kill the Yenaldooshi but hadn't been heard from since. Bobby said that he probably were dead because Travis wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, someone who acted first and thought second. Sam had told Brooke everything that he could find about Yenaldooshi's so she wouldn't be startled or scared when they later came across it. She laughed and thought that this would be fun.

They arrived in Kayenta, Arizona late that night, checking into the Anasazi Inn a few miles from town. The motel room was as scrappy as the motel room they stayed in the first time they had all met. Brooke soon claimed one of the beds for herself leaving Sam and Dean to decide with a coin toss who was to sleep in the other bed and who would get the couch. The usual method of Rock-Paper-Scissors Dean no longer agreed to do since Sam always won. The coin toss Dean declared there was no loosing at and Sam flipped the coin in the air. Seconds later Dean put his bag on the couch muttering under his breath. Dean pulled out his dads old journal to see once again what he had written about Yenaldooshi's. "They are usually white with black spots on it's legs with red eyes." That journal was the only thing that linked him to his father now. His mother he didn't remember anymore and his father he only remembered as the man that had been training him for this life. He couldn't even recall any happy times with him anymore. With John Winchester it was all about hunting, orders and shouting.

The next morning both Sam and Brooke woke up after sleeping like babies. They looked over at the couch where Dean would be but he was gone. It looked like he hadn't even slept in the couch at all. A few moments later Dean walked through the door with breakfast and coffee.  
"_That fucking couch!_" He exclaimed as soon as he saw it.  
"_You haven't slept well?_" Brooke asked hiding a smile in her covers. He shot her an angry look.  
"_Well? Hell, I haven't slept at all. I thought that I had spent some nights in the crappiest places but that couch..._" He gave the furniture a kick and continued; "_I tried to sleep in the car._" Sam and Brooke shared a look and then started laughing.

"_What?_" Dean couldn't understand what they were laughing about. "_What?! Dude, tonight you get the couch!_" Both Brooke and Sam started laughing even harder. Dean shot them both angry looks but his gaze lingered a bit longer on Brooke. The past couple of days had felt pretty good between them. There was no anger or mistrust between them anymore, at least not at the moment, and he could feel something creep in his stomach. He couldn't put a finger on what it was. If Sam would have known about it he would say that it was love but Dean Winchester in love? He used to shake the feeling off and keep on going but every time she laughed he felt that same thing. Sometimes he watched her sleep, sometimes he thought that it was creepy, him watching her sleep, but he just couldn't keep his eyes of her. Her beauty blinded him sometimes.

After breakfast they drove into town and started asking around if someone had seen Travis around. Dean had made Brooke several ID-tags, so now she could present herself as Brooke Smith, FBI. She was really excited the day he handed her that, pronouncing that she couldn't wait to try it out. They spent hours trying to find someone who had seen Travis but they came up short. It almost seemed like he never even made it to Kayenta. For some reason Brooke got a feeling, rushed straight into traffic with Dean and Sam looking on terrified. She crossed the road and ran up to a man who was just about to get into his car.  
"_Excuse me sir!_" She yelled out to him to keep him from driving away. "_Brooke Smith, FBI. I just wanted to ask you a question._" The old man smiled and said;  
"_Go ahead miss._"  
"_I was just wondering if you had seen this man?_" She held up a photo of Travis. The man looked at the photo for a few seconds.  
"_Actually, I have seen him. He came to the reservation asking me about the Yenaldooshi-legend. He said that he was writing a book about supernatural legends but he didn't seem sincere. I'm Jonathan Anaba by the way._" They shook hands.  
"_Anaba? May I ask what that means?_"  
"_It means 'returns from war'._" He smiled a secretive smile and continued; "_Any way, this Travis character asked me about the legend and how you could kill a Yenaldooshi. But there were something in his eyes. That man wasn't writing a book..._" He drifted away for a few seconds in thoughts. "_So... what does the FBI want with him?_" Sam and Dean walked up to them and Dean said;  
"_Oh it's nothing, just a couple of routine questions._"  
"_These are my partners Dean Jones and Sam Parker._"

They first got back to the motel room when it was dark. Their search for Travis had been a bust with the exception of meeting Jonathan. He was a nice man who had invited them to the reservation the next day to show them around and to tell them all about his encounter with Travis.  
Brooke stretched out on her bed as Sam and Dean were fighting over the other one. Sam wasn't about to let his bed go without a fight which moments later made Dean slam the door behind him as he left. Brooke and Sam heard him get in the car and drive away.  
"_He seems happy..._" Brooke stated with a smile. A small piece of her wanted to rush out after him as he walked out but as always when she wanted to share a moment with him she stopped herself. She wanted him more and more each day.  
They sat in silence, Sam doing research and Brooke flipping through a magazine unable to read it because her mind was fixed on Dean.  
"_You look sad._" Sam stated giving her a concerned look. He woke her up from her thoughts.  
"_What? No I'm fine._" She said with a sigh.  
"_You're in love with him aren't you?_" Brooke turned her gaze towards him.  
"_Dean? No. I'm not... No!_" Sam started laughing. "_What's so funny? Not everyone fall for him you know._"  
"_No of course not but you have._" Sam answered. "_You do know that you're a really crappy lier right? It's so clear that you're in love with him._" She opened her mouth to feed him some lie but something stopped her.  
"_Is it really that obvious?_" Just as Sam were about to say yes Dean crashed through the door.  
"_Do you realize that there are no bars anywhere in this county? Not even one!_" Brooke grinned a fake smile at him, wondering how long she could do this for. Sam knew, how long would it take until Dean knew how she felt?

They were driving up a dirt road to get to the Navajo reservation. Brooke was speechless, all she could do was to look outside the window at the scenery rushing by. She had never seen anything as beautiful as this in her life. It was amazing. The sun was rising on the horizon giving the landscape a misty, romantic look. In her mind she saw her and Dean... she quickly got those thoughts out of her head and said;  
"_This is amazing!_" Dean was amazed by her joy in things like that. He had seen to whole country by now and nothing could make him smile like that anymore. Maybe she could but nothing else. He watched her sitting in the seat next to him with a smile on her face. Sometimes he just wanted to grab her and make her realize how he felt. He just wanted to hold her. His thoughts soon vanished as they were coming up on the reservation. Jonathan were waiting for them to show them around. After their tour they sat down and talked.  
"_So about Travis?_" Sam asked.  
"_As I said, he came up here to ask me about the legend. He said that he was writing a book but I knew that he wasn't. Anyway, I told him all about the legend and how to kill it._"  
"_Is it true that you can only kill a Yenaldooshi when it is in it's human form?_"  
"_You know about the legend?_" Jonathan looked surprised that an FBI-agent would know of things like that.  
"_I read a lot_" Sam said quickly to not reveal the fact that he had been doing extensive research on the matter.  
"_Yes, it's true that you only can kill this creature when it is in it's human form._" He told them how wherever the Yenaldooshi went it would spread misery and death, how it had a powder that could kill you, if you inhaled it, made from human remains and how it sometimes attacked with a knife.

"_Well, it was exactly like I thought. The only thing I didn't find in my research was this powder he told us about. There's no way to tell if it's real or not._" Sam said as they were driving away from the reservation. The sun was setting, leaving the world in a pink light. Once again Brooke was sitting looking out the window of the Impala thinking of how beautiful everything was here. Suddenly she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and could see something running besides the car on all fours. It looked weird, like a dismembered coyote, somehow painted white with black spots. She gasped and then shouted;  
"_Oh my God! There it is! Right by the car!_" Dean swerved from sheer surprise and then straightened the car up again. He looked around and saw the creature, it looked straight at him, somehow grinning with it's red eyes glowing. Sam, who sat in the backseat, started loading the shotgun with rock salt even though he knew it probably wouldn't work. Some sort of protection he wanted them to have even though it might only slow the Yenaldooshi down a bit. The longer the creature ran besides the car all three of them had an eerie feeling that only grew bigger. It was like Jonathan said, where ever it goes it brings misery. Brooke started crying, she felt so sad and miserable that she didn't know what to do with herself. Suddenly they all felt a little easier at heart and they realized that the creature was now galloping away from the car to what looked like some caves up to their right. Dean hastily turned the steering wheel to follow the creature. Moments later they parked the car at where they had last seen the it. Dean popped the trunk and got several flashlights and shotguns. They started walking to find where the creature had gone of to.

"_So why are we hunting this thing anyway?_" Brooke asked. "_Sure, it's creepy as hell but is it really that dangerous?_"  
"_Travis went here to kill it because it had killed three people from the town so far. It looks like it's four now._" Dean nodded in front of him where a withered body was laying. Brooke screamed but Dean swiftly covered her mouth so the Yenaldooshi wouldn't know where they were. She turned away to not have to look at the dead person in front of her and her eyes met someone she didn't expect. Jonathan stood right in front of her with a wondering look. She gasped with surprise and Dean quickly turned around and pointed his shotgun towards Jonathan. They stood still watching each other with Jonathan holding his hands up in the air. Dean lowered his weapon only after Sam nudged him.  
"_What are you doing here? You're not really FBI are you?_" Jonathan lowered his hands, putting them in his pockets. Brooke, Sam and Dean looked at each other not knowing what to do until Dean spoke;  
"_No we're not FBI. My name is Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam and our friend Brooke Davis. We're hunters, we're here to find the Yenaldooshi and kill it before it kills anyone else._" Jonathan locked at them for a few moments before he said;  
"_Good, then I have some help killing this thing._" They all gave him confused looks. "_That thing killed my niece._" And just like that they had a new partner.

"_Sam, Dean! Get over here!_" Brooke had just found a cave where it looked like the Yenaldooshi could be hiding. All three men ran to her as she showed them what she had found.  
"_Better go check it out_" Dean lit his flashlight, went in to the dark cave tunnel followed by Sam, Brooke and last Jonathan. Slowly their eyes got used to the dark around them and they went further in the cave.  
"Sch_!_" Brooke thought she heard something. Once again she heard the sound, something like a cough, and Dean signaled Sam to go with him. He wasn't about to take any chances, Brooke was staying where she was. She tried for a moment to change his mind but he was fixed on his decision. They crept closer to the sound and came into a bigger space looking like a big room. Once again they heard the sound, they spun around to see something in the corner. Dean aimed his flashlight at what they saw. Is was Travis lying in the sand. They helped him to his feet and started their way through the cave. Brooke and Jonathan were waiting for them in the tunnel and they followed the Winchesters as they carried Travis out. Suddenly a shadow behind Brooke grabbed her. She let out a scream of sheer terror as something pulled her back into the cave. She knew that it was the creature, it was the same eerie feeling in her body this time as the first time she had seen the Yenaldooshi. But this time the feeling was worse. By touching her it sent chills of misery running through her body.  
Dean quickly threw Travis over to Sam and ran after her. He reached the cave and could see Brooke in the same corner as where they had found Travis. He ran up to her, pulled her to her feet and made her move towards the exit. The Yenaldooshi appeared in front of them, cutting off their escape route. It was standing on it's two hind legs sort of wobbling back and forth. Dean pulled out his shotgun and fired once. The Yenaldooshi didn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that it had been hit by a round of rock salt.  
"_Well, I guess that's useless,_" Dean said and threw his shotgun to the ground. The Yenaldooshi threw it self over him and started using it's long claws to tear in his shirt and the flesh beneath it. Brooke ran up to the creature so she could touch it and maybe kill it but it saw her coming and threw her into the cave wall.

Sam almost threw the unconscious Travis over to Jonathan, told him to get to the car and stay there. Then he went to help his brother and Brooke. He could hear that they were in trouble. The moment he got inside the cave room the creature threw him away, knocking him out. The Yenaldooshi turned it's attention back to Dean, cutting him with it's long claws. Brooke came around and saw how the creature was huddled up over Dean. She sneaked up behind it and grabbed it's head with her hands. The headache came creeping up on her the moment her power came to effect. Dean crawled out of the way, getting Sam to the tunnel and started yelling at Brooke to come with them.  
"_No! I can kill it!_"  
"_No you can't! It has to be in it's human form for you to kill it! Come on Brooke!_" She turned her head and looked at Dean. She could see the fear in his eyes for her wellbeing. She could feel how her hands got warmer and she could see how smoke were coming up from her hands. This was different. It wasn't like killing demons. This was so much tougher and not as easy to kill. She realized that they needed to regroup. She ran towards Dean, leaving the creature on it's own. She had a splitting headache, she couldn't see where she was going but she kept on running anyway. She thought that she could hear the Yenaldooshi right behind her as she went through the caves opening heading towards the car. The creature jumped over her head putting it self between herself and the brothers. It had it's glowing red eyes fixed on her and this time it wasn't about to let her escape. It jumped her, throwing her to the ground and started cutting her with it's claws. Once again she tried to use her powers killing it. She screamed as she could feel the creature tearing into her flesh and muscles.

Jonathan ran to the aid of Brooke as he had put Travis by the car. He could see Dean struggling with the weight of his brother and he could see Brooke beneath the weight of the creature. Jonathan pulled out a knife and rushed towards the creature. No one else was going to die from this hells bitch, he thought. He hadn't been able to save his niece but he had made a promise to himself that no one else was going to die when he found out about his family member. He crashed down on the creature, pulling it away from Brooke who was lying in the sand, bleeding. Jonathan fought the creature with his knife even though he knew that it was useless. He somehow needed to trick the creature into turning back into it's human form like he had done that last time.  
Dean ran to the aid of Brooke and Jonathan. Dean helped Brooke to get on her feet as Sam ran towards Jonathan. Once again the creature threw Sam several feet away and there he stayed.

"_Sam!_" Dean screamed for his brother but Sam didn't move. He realized that he had to help Sam later, right now Brooke and Jonathan were in danger.

"_We need to trick it into turning back into it's human form!_" Jonathan screamed. Dean jumped the creature but it hit him making him fall to the ground.

"_How?!_" He couldn't understand how they would manage that. He didn't have the time to think more about it as the creature turned it's attention to him. It's red eyes were somehow glowing even brighter now. Maybe it was the dark quickly closing in on them or maybe it got stronger from the misery it spread.

Brooke stood in the outskirts of the fight not knowing what to do. She could see how Dean were trying to fight the creature off but not succeeding. She knew that she was the only one who could kill this thing and she gathered the last strength she had and ran into the fight. She jumped on top of the creature and grabbed it's head. One last try she thought, pushing herself as hard as she could to power her fire within. This time her hands caught fire instantly and the creature screamed in terror as it realized what was about to happen. It spun around to get Brooke of it's back and it succeeded. She fell backwards to the ground and the creature jumped on top of her once again. Before it had the time to attack her for real she grabbed it's head again. She closed her eyes and hoped that whatever power she could produce would be enough. With a last scream the Yenaldooshi burst into flames and moments later Brooke stood up covered in the Yenaldooshi's dust. Her head hurt so much she couldn't even see right and she could feel that her nose was bleeding.  
"_Brooke!_" Dean ran to her, threw himself towards her and scooped her up into his arms just as she fell to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Those beautiful eyes.  
"_Are you okay?_" She nodded slowly.  
"_And you said I couldn't kill it..._" she said sleepily. "_I'm tired._"  
"_I know but you have to stay awake. I need to make sure that you're okay. Brooke! Stay awake!_" He shook her to get her to open her eyes again and slowly she did. Dean picked her up and carried her to the car. Gently he placed her in the backseat with Sam. Jonathan was standing by the drivers side door waiting for Dean. He looked relieved that the Yenaldooshi was dead but confused at the same time.  
"_How did she do that?_"  
"_Well, what can I say? She's special, really special._" Dean smiled.  
"_You've got a great girl right there._"  
"_Yes I have._" Just as he said it he realized that she wasn't his girl. Someday however she would be he hoped. Just as soon as this was over.

"_So... You did surprise us you know, when you helped us I mean. You have done this before haven't you?_"

"_Well... yes. I do know a few things about things like this,_" Jonathan said with the same secretive smile he had shot Brooke once before. Dean decided not to dig any deeper, he needed to get them to the hospital. They shook hands, said their good-bye's and Dean hopped in the car and turned it north. He needed answers and he knew exactly the person to turn to.

Author's note: Okay, so... I don't know anything about Kayenta, the Navajo reservation or the Yenaldooshi legend. All information that I have found relating to this chapter I have found on the Internet. I tweaked it a bit of course to fit the story. If anything is faulty in this chapter I apologize and ask for you to remember that it is only a story.

I don't like this chapter but I have worked on it for weeks now and well... I just couldn't anymore. I will try to get another chapter up before the holidays but I am not making any promises.


	6. Authors note

Okay so I know that I haven't updated in like forever and I'm sorry. First my kittens chewed on the power cable to the computer so I couldn't use it and when I got a new cable I got promoted at work and with that came overtime, lots and lots of overtime. After that it's the little matter of taking care of my darling baby boy Zakk and also spending some time with my husband so I don't really have the time to write as much as I did. But I have every intention of finishing this story. Promise!

I will update as soon as I possibly can, I just have to go over the writing just one last time before I upload.

Thank you so much for your comments, the really do make my day.

**Shelimar2** – I know that they are getting it on really fast but I had to do it that way so that I could move the story on. Split them up again so to speak.

**Elin1982** – Maybe I'll write an Dean/Rory one day. Right now I have enough with this one and the new one I'm working on. But you might have some suggestions to what it should be about? If you do, let me know :)

So, I'll probably update the story by the end of the week.


	7. The Hideout

_He needed answers and he knew exactly the person to turn to._

**The Hideout**

Dean pulled the car into the old salvage yard and parked it. Brooke looked around wondering who could possibly live in a house like that. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for years and outside there were about a hundred cars, covered in rust. She still felt weak, several days after she had killed the Yenaldooshi. She had been suffering from nosebleeds since that day and she still got splitting headaches. It had gotten better but not quite all the way. The doctor at the hospital couldn't explain why she got her headaches but he didn't know everything either. You couldn't share something like her power with just anybody. For two days Travis and Brooke had been in the hospital before checking out against the doctors recommendations. Dean hadn't been in her room to check on her once but she had seen him several times outside of her room. She wondered why he were standing there and never came in. Sam had been in to talk to her several times but he never mentioned Dean. Now he knew about her feelings for Dean and she didn't want to talk about it with him. She was afraid that it would be like opening up a can of worms.  
She stood frozen, staring up at the house. It seemed like that house had seen it's fair share of evil. A lot of things had happened in that house, evil things had roamed in that house and she got scared. She knew that her life had changed since she met Sam and Dean. She knew that she would never be the same if she made it out of this alive. She knew that no matter what happened, things would never be the same.  
"_Brooke!_" She woke up from her daydreaming as Sam called her. She walked over to him as he stood on the porch and they walked through the door. Once inside, she felt a little more at peace. The house didn't feel as creepy on the inside as on the outside. Although it looked like a tornado had gone through it bringing millions of books with it. There were books everywhere, at some places stacked to the ceiling.

"_So this must be her?_" Brooke quickly realized that someone asked about her. She turned her head and met the eyes of a man. He put his hand forward, grabbed hers and shook it roughly.  
"_Bobby Singer. Make yourself comfortable._" The man walked into the house, with Sam and Dean following, leaving her in the hallway with her thoughts. She looked around the room finding cracks in the walls, faded floral wallpapers and some paintings hanging crocked. She moved further into the house seeing, what she only could describe as, battle wounds. This man was probably just as Sam and Dean, a hunter. Maybe he brought his work home with him she thought putting her finger on what she thought to be a bullet hole. She made her way into the kitchen, it was uncluttered but still dirty. She guessed this Bobby guy wasn't the cleanliest of men.  
"_So how do you like the house?_" She quickly turned around when she heard a voice behind her. Bobby walked past her to the fridge pulling out a few beers and handed her one. "_Don't know if you drink._"  
"_I do. Thank you._" She grabbed the beer with gratitude. She needed something to calm her nerves and maybe this could be exactly the thing she needed.  
"_We're in the study when you wanna join us._" Bobby walked away, once again leaving Brooke on her own. She took another sip from the bottle and went on to explore what was upstairs.

"_What the hell Bobby?!_" Sam stood over a stack of books flipping through one as Dean yelled at Bobby.  
"_Come on Dean! You knew that she needed to get out there sooner or later. Injuries are apart of this line of work. You know that._" The two men stood closely together staring each other down.  
"_Bobby's right Dean! She agreed to this on her own, she knew what she was getting into!_"  
"_She knew what she was getting into?! No I don't think so Sammy! All she knew was that she was the only one that could stop the devil. Have you seen her after she killed the Yenaldooshi? You can't say that you haven't noticed the headaches she gets?_"  
"_Of course I have but I guess that's to be expected..._" Sam sighed. He only wanted this war to end and he didn't really care about anyone anymore. He was sick of saving people, sick of hunting things. He just wanted this to end, he just wanted a normal life. Dean couldn't stop staring at him.  
"_What the hell are you talking about? Expected? Dude, you've gotta get a grip!_" Dean stormed out of the room just as Brooke walked in. She gave Sam and Bobby a confused look and refused the urge to run after Dean.

"_What was that about?_" Bobby quickly left the room and Sam shook his head. He turned to his book once again and ignored Brooke.  
"_Come on Sam! I just need to know what is going to happen now. What I should do. What we should do._" Sam lifted his head from the book and looked at her. He opened his mouth but decided that whatever he was about to say shouldn't be uttered, sighed and said;  
"I don't really know yet. We don't know. All we know right now is that we have to stay here for a while, stay out of harms way and just stay of the radar." She wasn't sure that he was serious. She knew how eager he was to be done with this life once and for all. He wasn't thinking about he safety, he was only thinking about gathering more information on how to beat this thing. She gave him a harsh look not being sure of what to say. Bobby walked into the room again holding something in his hand. He handed it to Brooke and she could see that it was a necklace.  
"_Thanks Bobby_" she said with a smile. "_A girl always loves when men hand them jewelery._" Bobby looked at her, seeming a bit confused.  
"_It's to prevent possession. It's a protection charm._"  
"_Oh okay... Thanks for that Bobby... And It was a joke you know..._"  
"_Yeah I got that. Funny._" Bobby turned around and walked away leaving Brooke confused. She laughed and turned to Sam again who was nowhere to be found.  
"_That coward ran away!_" She decided to take that conversation some other day and noticed all the books on the desk. She started flipping through them.  
**  
**Sam walked over to Dean who was hovering under the hood of his car.  
"_You know she loves you don't you?_" As he heard Sam's voice and what he was saying he attempted to stand up, facing him, which only resulted in Dean slamming his head on the hood.  
"_Damn it!_" He faced Sam with a harsh look while rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't believe what Sam had just told him. Why would he say something like that?  
"_What did you just say?_"  
"_She's in love with you Dean._"  
"_How would you know that? Did she tell you that?_"  
"_Yes, she did and you have to stay away from her. We can't risk spoiling this now. You have to stay away from her Dean._" Sam gave Dean that righteous look of his that sometimes made Dean want to kill him.  
"_You don't have to worry. I have no plans what so ever..._" Sam cut him off.  
"_Just stay away from her!_"  
"_Damn it Sam! I know!_" Of course he knew. He had gone through this a thousand times in his mind and every time he came to the same conclusion. This was different. Sam had said that she loved him. If it wasn't true Sam wouldn't have said it. The moment Dean had heard those words he felt a sense of calm coming over him. She calmed him, the realization of her loving him both calmed and scared him at the same time. He had lost almost everyone in his life. He had only Sam and Bobby left. If he lost her now. It would be better to keep her at an arms length. He didn't want to but he knew he had to.  
"_Dean!_" Sam's shouting woke him from his thoughts.  
"_What?_" He looked at his brother with anger while trying to erase his thoughts from his mind.  
"_Do you hear me? Stay away from her!_"  
"_Yes! I'll stay away!_" Dean watched as Sam nodded, turned around and walked away. Dean looked on thinking of how good it would feel right now to punch his younger brother.  
**  
**"_Bobby, we need to talk._" As usual Bobby was sitting in his study huddled over a stack of books.  
"_What?_" Bobby seemed irritable, but that wasn't really anything new Dean thought. He pulled up a chair and sat down.  
"_I need to know. How could she kill the Yenaldooshi? I mean it doesn't make sense... You're only supposed to be able to kill a Yenaldooshi when it's in it's human form. How could Brooke kill it?_" Bobby looked at him for a few seconds with a blank stare.  
"_You really are stupid aren't you? Do you really don't understand? The reason she could kill the Yenaldooshi... If she can kill the devil do you really think that it wouldn't be impossible for her to kill a Navajo witch?_" Dean looked at Bobby and of course it made sense, he didn't want it to but it made sense. He couldn't come up with anything to protect her from her future and it killed him.  
"_She could kill the creature because she is who she is. She can kill whatever she wants even if we can't._" Dean started to feel stupid. Of course that was the truth. He had never been the smart one in his family but this he could have figured out for himself. He couldn't think straight anymore. Every moment Brooke clouded his mind.  
**  
**Brooke woke up, from a night filled with dreams, in the room in Bobby's house that she had claimed as her own. Two doors down Dean woke up from a sleepless night as he had only had one thing on his mind. Sam was right, it was dangerous for him to be with Brooke. He didn't think of anything else. It wasn't like him and it had to stop. He loved her, he admitted it to himself now but he had to conquer this enemy first. He had decided to push her out of his mind once and for all. He couldn't bare the thought of loosing someone again and if he pushed those thoughts of love out of his mind it wouldn't be like loosing anyone special. Who am I kidding he thought as he stepped out in the hall.  
Brooke got out of bed thinking of only one thing, Dean. She had dreams of him all night. She had dreamed of him every night since he changed. The morning after she had killed those demons he was a completely different person. She still couldn't understand what had brought on this change but she felt betrayed and that was a feeling she did not care for. She didn't show it but she was so angry sometimes at Dean and what he had done that she couldn't think straight. She walked out in the hallway after getting dressed in anger.  
"_Hey._" She walked right into Dean. He looked as gorgeous as always. Damn it Brooke, she thought and plastered on that fake smile she had gotten so good at over the years.  
"_Good morning._" They stood before each other in silence not knowing what to say. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes. For a moment she thought she saw something in his eyes. He wanted her she thought.  
"_You better get ready. You have training with Sam soon,_ " Dean said and walked down the stairs. She rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and leaned her back on it. Why was he doing this to her? She was sure that he knew about her feelings for him and sometimes she felt his feelings for her. Why was he letting her go? Why didn't he want to be with her? She knew that he wanted her, she could feel it but why was he just letting her go?

Brooke had been cooped up in that house for a few weeks. Dean didn't want her go outside because he thought that evil might be lurking behind every heap of metal in that cemetery of cars outside. She had spent every waking moment reading. She had never been much for books, or studying for that matter, but these things fascinated her. In Bobby's home there were tons of books and she had gone though many of the ones that concerned demons, the devil and the lore about her destiny. Some of the things she read scared her but she learned a lot and felt for every book she finished that she had more information on whatever were to come. She still hadn't gotten any answers to her questions so she tried to answer all the questions she had by reading. **  
**"_Hey..._" Brooke put the book she was reading down and turned her head. Dean was leaning against the door frame in a casual way. As soon as she saw him she felt those familiar butterflies flutter in belly. She smiled at him and turned her body on the bed where she was sitting to face him.  
"_What's up?_" She said, trying to not reveal that her mouth got dry and that she felt little beads of sweat in her palms.  
"_Nothing... just wanted to see that you were okay._" He took a few steps inside her room but froze mid step. It was almost like a invisible wall was holding him back. He couldn't move any closer. She looked so beautiful even though her face and body were still covered in bruises and scratches from the encounter with the Yenaldooshi. If he moved closer to her he wasn't sure that he could control himself. If he moved closer he would take her in his arms and make love to her all night. The last time he let her into his heart he had almost gotten the both of them killed. He couldn't risk that again.  
"_I'm fine. A little bored I guess._"  
"_Any headaches?_"  
"_No not in the past two weeks so I'm back to normal... Well, as normal as before anyway._" She joked and winked at him. She couldn't really understand why she was flirting with him but it had always been her protection back in high school so why not bring back that trusty friend.  
"_Well, that's good_" he said with a smile and turned to walk out the door. He stopped and turned to look at her again. He guessed that she had always tried to be strong in front of other people but he knew that below the surface there was a woman who was scared and confused. His eyes wouldn't let go of hers and he couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful she was. How he loved her.  
"_What?_" Brooke gave him a look filled with confusion.  
"_Nothing... never mind._" He walked out the door leaving Brooke with only her thoughts as company once again.

Brooke had gotten used to the fact that she was like a ghost in the house. No one took any notice of the fact that she was in the house and if she tried to join in a conversation she was either pushed out of the room or the ones talking left. She wasn't included in anything concerning the war and what she had to do. To get any information she had to eavesdrop, she felt guilty but she knew that she needed to know whatever they were talking about since it concerned her. She could hear Bobby and Travis, who was still recuperating at Bobby's house, whispering about something. She crept closer to the door to hear what about.  
"_This girl have been trapped for years now. No one knows if she will survive but someone has to try right?_" She could hear how Travis wanted to take of on a hunt.  
"_Maybe it would be better to not do anything?_" Bobby sighed. "_I don't know... At least now this girl is alive but if we exorcise the demon the girl might die. I don't really know what we should do. She has been possessed for such a long time. It'll probably kill her. Who knows what that demon has done to her._"

She pulled out her old duffel bag and filled it with her clothes. She packed a few of Bobby's books and hung the protection charm around her neck. The night was dark and silent as she stepped out. She started walking down the dirt road, she planned on hitchhiking to where she could get on the bus. She stopped, turned around and looked up towards the old house. Inside the man she loved was sound asleep, inside the man she loved would realize when he awoke that he had just let her leave. She hoped that he would realize the mistake that he had made.  
She knew that she wasn't about to get better at controlling her powers, at dealing with the supernatural if she didn't get out there and practiced. She knew that she could save that young woman if she could just try. Maybe those men in that house didn't believe that anyone could but she could feel the power burning inside her. She knew now that she could kill anything in this world and if she could do that then she could save anything to, without using her powers. She gave Dean one last thought and then turned and walked away. She was going to save that girl.


	8. The Truth

_She gave Dean one last thought and then turned and walked away. She was going to save that girl._

**The Truth.**

He had been tossing and turning for a few hours and decided to give up trying to sleep. His decision to push Brooke out of his mind hadn't been successful. With every effort to not think of her only made him think of her more. He got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. He needed to go on a hunt. He needed to be fighting off some ghoul or goblin to get his mind of things. The fridge held several beers, he grabbed one and emptied it down his throat. He had this feeling that something wasn't quite right but he pushed that feeling away and resisted the urge to go by Brooke's room. He only had to open the door an inch to see her but he didn't. Instead he grabbed another beer and threw himself on the couch.  
Dean woke up a few hours later from Sam screaming.  
"_Brooke!_" Dean jumped off of the couch confused and instantly scared. "_Where the hell could she be Bobby?!_"  
"_What's wrong?_" Sam threw his brother a look.  
"_She's gone!_" Sam looked at his brother with suspicion in his eyes. "_Did you do this?!_" Dean couldn't believe what he had just heard. He wanted to keep her safe, not put her in harms way. All he wanted was to keep her safe, he would never do anything deliberate to make her leave. Sam would know this.  
"_Of course not!"_ Anger filled his whole being as he slowly mowed towards his brother. "_I don't need this crap!_" The two brothers were about to tear each other apart but Bobby stepped in between them.  
"_You can have your little fight later. Right now we have to find Brooke!_" The brothers nodded, grabbed their coats and rushed out the door. With him Dean had a little voice screaming at him that he shouldn't have let Brooke out of his sight.

"_I have searched everywhere I can think of, she's nowhere to be found._" Sam sat down slouching in the couch and sighed. They had been searching for Brooke for a week but had no clues as to where she could be and it started to sink in now that it was a big country and if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be. Dean had never been able to imagine the sheer terror he felt when he realized that she was gone. He had been irritable all week and every night he dreamed of her lying dead in some ditch somewhere. He got up and walked over to the window, looking out.  
"_Damn it! Where the hell could she be?_" It was completely silent outside, not a creature was stirring. Suddenly they heard the door open.  
"_Honey I'm home!_" As soon as Dean heard Brooke's voice calling he ran to the door with Sam and Bobby right behind him. She was alive. Knowing that she was safe made all of his angst fade away only to be replaced with an all consuming anger.  
"_What the hell is the matter with you?! Where the hell have you been?_"  
"_Nice to see you to Dean._"  
"_Don't give me that! We have been looking for you all week. Damn it you could have gotten yourself killed! Where the hell have you been?!_" He grabbed her by the arms and shook her roughly. Then he realized that he might be hurting her so he put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He had no intention of ever letting her go again but then it dawned on him. The war wasn't over. He let go of his grip and took a step away from her, letting air in between them and letting himself let her go in more than the physical way.

"_Hey Sam. Bobby._" Brooke talked to them but didn't look at them. Her sad eyes were fixed on Dean as he stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor. She could see in the corner of her eye that Bobby held something out for her. A shot glass of water?  
"_Holy water__?_" Without Bobby saying a word she took the glass and drank the content. She knew what would happen but the three men looked at her with fear almost. Just as she expected, nothing happened and the men surrounding her all let go of their breaths that they held in their lungs.  
"_It's me. Not a demon, just me_ " She put down her duffel bag and walked into the house. "_So what have you been doing while I've been gone?_"  
"_Are you kidding me?!_" Dean screamed at her. Even though he was glad to see her and relieved that she was okay he was so angry that the blood in his veins was boiling. "_We have been looking for you!_"

Brooke had gone to hide out in her room, right now she didn't need anymore screaming. There had been enough screaming during the week that she had spent on her own. It had scared her, what she had heard and witnessed but at the same time she had gotten a big gratification from it. As Brooke lay on her bed, downstairs the three men were arguing.  
"_Do you think that you could keep her her here until we get back?_" Sam hissed at Dean while putting his jacket on.  
"_Oh come on!_" Dean had been blaming himself enough this week for her disappearing. He tried telling himself that it wasn't his fault that she left, but he knew that it was. He just didn't need Sam to state that fact for him over and over again.  
"_Okay. We'll be back in a few days. You keep her safe._" Bobby gave him a sturdy look and then walking away. Sam followed without saying a word to Dean. As the door slammed shut Dean walked up the stairs and over to the room where Brooke was.  
"_What where you thinking?_" She was laying flat on her back on the bed. He resisted the urge to pull her into his grip. "_Why did you do that?_" He had decided to not scream this time. Screaming came easy for him but he knew her, that would have the opposite effect on her. She would close off if he screamed. She didn't open her eyes.  
"_I wanted to help someone, I didn't want to be cooped up here in this god forsaken house, tip toeing around you, never getting any answers._" She sighed and turned her body to her side, away from him. He pulled up a chair and sat down.  
"_I was worried. We all were. You shouldn't have done that. You could have gotten hurt._"  
"_Well, I wasn't,_" she said turning towards him and then sat up on the bed.  
"_Well, you could have._" As much as he tried to keep his anger in check, he couldn't. Even though his anger was mostly based on him not protecting her he started taking it out on her. "_It was a stupid thing to do! Last time I checked you weren't stupid so what could possibly make you do that? What the hell were you thinking?_" As he screamed at her he could see a single tear falling down her cheek and in that instant he hated himself. He never wanted to hurt her and now it seemed as if he had anyways. She got up from the bed and walked out of the room.  
"_Brooke!_" He called out for her, he wanted to tell her that he didn't mean it, that he was sorry, that he loved her but all he could hear was the front door slam shut.

"_Damn it!_" He punched the wall as he walked out of her room. Once again he had screwed up. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to yell at her and yet he had yelled. He couldn't control his feelings around her and once again he had made her run off. At least this time he knew that she would be coming back. This time she hadn't brought anything with her which made him realize that this time she was coming back earlier than a week. But it's still couldn't make him get rid of the fear that was bubbling deep down in his body.  
As he heard the door opening he rushed into the hallway. Brooke stood in the doorway looking at him. He pulled her into a quick hug and then took one step back.  
"_Why do you do that? Why do you just walk away?!_" His fears started bubbling up again as he saw her. Even if he didn't want to scream at her he couldn't help himself.  
"_I... I can't take you screaming at me. Please don't scream at me._"  
"_I'm sorry. I just... I get scared when you disappear like that. I've been so worried about you the past week. I don't know what I would do if something would have happened..._" His voice died as he realized that he was about to tell her to much. He needed to remember to keep her at arms length. He couldn't get to close, by doing that he could risk everything that he and Sam had worked for. He led her into the study, telling her to take a seat.  
"_Are you hungry? You want me to fix you something to eat?_" Brooke shook her head. "_What happened? While you were away?_" Brooke turned her gaze towards Dean and begun talking.

_As she read from the Rituale Romanum she had found in one of Bobby's books the girl that was tied down on the bed was twisting and turning in horrific pain. She was hoping that she wasn't hurting the girl that she hoped were still trapped somewhere in there. She read the Latin as good as she could but it took time. She didn't know how to pronounce the words correctly and it had taken her a few tries before it had any affect on the demon.  
__When the first few tries hadn't worked she had been thinking about using her powers but she knew that the girl would die id she did that so she kept reading, hoping that the devils trap under the bed was copied correctly from the book, keeping the demon trapped. This was exhausting she thought as she began reading the exorcism once again.  
_"_You'll never have him, you know. He isn't the settling down type." Brooke looked up at the demon, tied down in bed, laughing insanely.  
_"_You shut up." Brooke said firmly and kept on reading. It's not like she didn't know already that he wasn't the type to settle down. That was why she had left.  
__As the exorcism was complete, when she saw the black smoke exit the poor girls body she took a deep breath and sighed in relief. The girl was still alive but she needed to get to the hospital. She put her in a car that she had 'found' and drove her to the hospital. As the started wheeling the girl away on a gurney she looked at Brooke and whispered;  
_"_Thank you."_

Dean watched her as she talked about her experiences. She seemed calm and collected but somehow he could sense that there was something she wasn't telling him. He was about to ask her but suddenly they heard a knock on the front door and she became silent.  
"_Go upstairs,_" Dean said and watched her walk up the stairs. Even if he knew that she could hold her own he wasn't about to put her in harms way. What was behind the door he didn't know but just to be on the safe side he sent her upstairs. As he opened the door he could see a man standing outside.  
"_Bobby around?_" He asked and made an attempt to walk inside but Dean blocked his way forcing him to stay outside.  
"_Who are you?_" Dean asked trying to assess the man outside.  
"_Bobby called me and asked to come over. Seems as if we've got a little problem, huh?_" He smiled at Dean. "_Bobby sent me here to help you guys track down old Lucy._"  
"_Lucy?_"  
"_Lucifer._" The man laughed. "_The way I look at it only a woman can be that vindictive that she'd hold a grudge for God for the past ten thousand years or so._"

"_Bobby. There is some guy on your porch saying that you told him to come over to help track down... Lucy._"  
"_That's Joe. Let him in and just stay out of his way._"  
"_Are you sure about this? Bobby, he could be possessed._"  
"_Well, if you are scared then give him a shot of holy water and then stay out of his way._"  
"_All right... Sam okay?_"  
"_He's fine._" Dean hung up the phone and opened the door. Joe turned around and gave him a look.  
"_Okay... so what will it be? Holy water or do you want me to walk through a devils trap?_" He laughed and walked past Dean with several bags. "_Would you mind grabbing those for me?_" Joe called out as he was walking into the house. Dean grabbed two of the bags that was sitting on the front porch and walked into the house.

As she walked into the study she could see Dean and Joe putting up Joe's equipment. Or actually Joe was putting up the equipment with Dean standing next to him, with his hands in his pockets looking a little freaked over all of the technology that he couldn't deal with.  
"_Hey._" Dean turned his head toward Brooke and walked over to her.  
"_You okay?_" She nodded and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "_You sure?_"  
"_Yeah I'm sure._" She quickly threw a gaze towards Joe, wondering who he was but she felt that it wasn't important. Right now she only wanted to tell him the truth. "_Can we talk?_"  
"_Yeah, sure._" He signaled her to sit on the couch but she shook her head and grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs. As they got inside of Brooke's room she closed the door and walked over to the window looking out.  
"_What's up?_" Dean sat down on the bed watching as Brooke stood by the window. All he wanted was to walk up to her, pull her close and hold her forever.  
"_I..._" She started talking but stopped and turned around to look at him. "_I wanted to help that girl that Travis and Bobby were talking about, I did. And I was able to help her but that wasn't the real reason for me leaving._" He watched her as she stood in front of him seemingly nervous. "_I left because... I couldn't take it anymore. Being around you, not being able to touch you, to be with you._" She took a step closer to him and he stood up. "_I love you._" As Dean heard the three words come out of her mouth he knew that he couldn't control himself anymore. He quickly took a few steps towards her, grabbing a hold of her and pulling her into a hug. She looked up at him and he lowered his head, giving her the kiss that he had been wanting to give her for so long.

Her naked body was pressed against his as they entwined as one. He was caught up in the moment, loving the way she moved under his hands. Loving the way she gave herself to him entirely. As he felt her body convulsing by the touch of his hand he to gave in entirely.  
She had never been able to imagine exactly what it would feel like to be with Dean again. She had dreamed of it for so long and now that the moment had come she was happier than ever. As she were laying on his chest she couldn't help but smiling.  
"_I love you._" As Brooke whispered in to his ear reality hit him. What had he done? He had let his feelings cloud his judgment. He knew that when being with her he had put everything that his brother and he had worked for in jeopardy. "_Dean? What's wrong?_" Brooke sat up in bed pulling the cover closer to her body as he got out of bed and sat down.  
"_This was a mistake. We shouldn't have done this._" He put his jeans on and turned to face her. He knew what he had to do and it would hurt them both.  
"_But I love you... and... and you love me._"  
"_No..._"  
"_You love me, Dean. I know you do. I can feel it when you touch me._"  
"_No I don't... I don't love you._" As he watched Brooke put her clothes back on while tears were streaming down her face he knew that his life would never be the same. She gave him one last look and then walked out of the room and he knew that she was walking out of his life forever.

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in such a long time. I somehow got a little sidetracked with the other story that I'm writing but now I am back on track and hopefully you guys won't have to wait another three months for the next chapter. **


End file.
